Orientation
by gloaming grove
Summary: Set in the past, around the time Urahara becomes captain of the 12th squad around ep 208 . Young Byakuya gets lost while chasing Yoruichi. He finds himself in Ukitake’s garden. Yaoi, language, lime/lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't make money from this.

_Note: Thanks to lynixe for my first review_ (!!) _you really made my day! Thanks also to FunnyAmy for her review :-) I can't believe I spelled it wrong. I blame my word processor. Fixed!_

Byakuya had to admit that he'd lost her again. She'd actually lost him a lot faster this time. He just couldn't keep up with the sneaky were-cat when she hid. Standing on the roof of one of the many identical districts of seireitei, he ruefully pulled another hair band off his arm and bound his hair up again. _Damn Yoruichi! _At least he'd thought to bring a spare this time. _One day soon I'll catch that woman and…_ Well, he wasn't sure what he'd do then. His mind drifted back to the last time she'd slipped him.

_He had followed her around the corner of a dingy building and found himself in a dark alley. Alone. Yoruichi had vanished and he couldn't find any trace of her riatsu anywhere. Mortified, he realized he was forced to walk- _walk!_ - back to Seireitei. There was no way he would enter the gates winded and sweaty. So he walked, in the mud and the filth, though curious hordes of commoners, with his face flushed with exertion and his hair in damp strands across his face. Even then when he got to the gate the guard didn't recognise him! It was only his academy uniform that got him in at all._

"_A pretty kid like you wandering through a rough district like this all alone? Pretty risky, don't you think? What where you doing there anyway, kid?" Byakuya refused to answer and a knowing smirk crossed the guard's face. "Maybe the kid likes it rough, huh?"_

Byakuya's face flushed in anger and shame at the memory. _Damn Yoruichi!_ Waving his hair band in his face like that at the academy the next day. _What was she doing there anyway? "Did little Bya-kun enjoy his little romp through Rukongai then?" _His classmates had all turned to look at him curiously. Unable even to respond, he'd just snatched the hair band and stalked off. _"Aww, ickle Bya-kun's all angwy now!"_ In front of the students! The woman had no shame. She was the head of her clan! The teasing woman had just laughed and darted off.

Catching his breath, he looked around to get his bearings. Now he had to admit he had no idea where he was. Nothing looked familiar. He glanced down into the garden next to him, hoping to see something to orientate himself. Through the bronzing leaves of one of the trees shielding the garden he saw someone sitting on the leaf-littered grass beside a pond. She trailed her fingers slowly through the water, capturing leaves and flicking them from the water. She wore a simple yellow yukata robe and her hair was pure white but in the late afternoon sun it shone like spun gold. Fine tendrils framed her face and her hair was drawn back into a pony tail at her nape and it flowed over her shoulder. _Kirei._ Byakuya's breath caught in his throat and his heart raced. Without thinking he moved closer, into one of the trees surrounding the pond. He leaned against the trunk and gazed down at the beauty.

His breath caught again and his heart pounded in his chest, this time in shock. He froze. This was no beautiful woman! It was Ukitake-taichou from the 13th squad! _At least I know where I am now, more or less. Time to go!_ He was starting to panic a bit. I have to get out of here! I don't think he's seen me yet. He turned to sneak back out of the garden of the captain of the 13th squad. _At least I hope he hasn't noticed me. If he caught me watching him…_

"Spying on me, Byakuya-kun?" An amused voice drifted up from the figure on the bank. Ukitake still seemed absorbed in capturing leaves from the pond. Byakuya froze again. _Shit, he noticed me! Well, what did I expect? He is a captain after all. _He leapt out of the tree to stand beside the white-haired captain.

"Gomenasai, Ukitake-taichou. I was trying to orientate myself. I'm not familiar with this area." He hoped the heat he felt in his face wasn't visible in his cheeks.

"I see." Ukitake looked up at him, a gentle smile on his face. "I'm just enjoying this beautiful afternoon. Will you join me?" He patted the ground next to him.

Byakuya only half heard the query. He was too busy staring, mesmerized. He'd never realized how attractive Ukitake was. _No wonder I thought he was a girl._ Seeing him now in a yukata robe in the late afternoon light, he was breathtaking.

"Byakuya-kun?" He snapped out of his daze and he realized he had been staring. Like a moon-struck calf. At the captain of the 13th squad. _What's going on with me?_

"Ahh… Arigatou." He sat stiffly on the ground on his knees beside the captain and stared fixedly at the pond. He was sure half the blood in his body was flowing through his face. Mercifully, Ukitake returned his attention to the water.

"I love this time of day. I try to ensue my paperwork is done early so I can spend it in my garden. No matter the season or weather it always has something to offer. Although I have to say this time of the year is my favourite. Autumn colours are just so beautiful. The temperature is just right too: still warm from summer but with a bit of a chill every now and then to hint at the cold to come. I also love the smell of the soil under the fallen leaves." Byakuya started to relax at the gentle captain's words. He began to steal glances at him as he spoke. "Although, the leaves present their own problems. They keep clogging up my pond so my poor fish can't get any sunlight. I can't see them under the leaves either. They're so shy. They usually only surface when they think I'm going to feed them. Oh, wait… there's one now." Byakuya leaned forward with interest to see the elusive fish. "They're called koi. I believe you have some fine specimens in your ponds at the mansion?"

"We have many fish like this in the ornamental ponds. They're much bigger though. I never really paid attention." The koi opened its mouth to tug on a leaf floating on the surface. Byakuya reached out to move the leaf and the fish darted back into hiding.

"Oh, gomen."

"It's okay. They're pretty timid; or at least mine are. They're primarily decorative fish but did you know it's possible to tame them? They allow those they trust to touch them and even lift them out of the water briefly." He sighed. "Mine just hide from me though. Now are you going to tell me why you were hiding in my tree?" He turned to meet Byakuya's gaze.

Byakuya gaped like the fish they had been watching, and then shut his mouth with a snap.

"I was practicing kendo," he muttered, "when Yoruichi… uhh Yoruichi-taichou…stole my hair band and made off with it again. I followed her for a while but she kept running around in circles and I lost her." He scowled.

"They don't call her the goddess of flash for nothing."

"Then I realized I…uhh…didn't know exactly where I was so I looked around to see if there was anything I recognized and…" His blush returned in full force. _I can't let him know I thought he was a girl!_

"And…?"

"And I saw someone sitting there through the leaves and I…um…I…uh…I thought…uh…" he stammered to a close. _Crap! This is bad. I can't even think straight when he's looking at me like that!_

"You thought…?"

"I thought you were a woman." he finished in a rush and dropped his head in embarrassment.

"So, you were lost so you looked into someone's garden, saw a woman sitting there and jumped into her garden to hide in a tree and spy on her?"

Byakuya's head shot up abruptly. _Shit. It sounds even worse when you put it like that. Definitely not appropriate behavior. If Jiisan found out…_ Mortified, he stammered, "I didn't intend to… I mean… I just… it sounds really bad when you put it like that" he finished lamely.

Ukitake just laughed. "Shunsui does stuff like that all the time."

"He does?" Byakuya did not want to be compared to the infamous captain of the eighth squad but if Ukitake wasn't going to get mad…

"So, Byakuya-kun thought I was a woman." He leaned forward a bit. "He came into my garden to watch me." He came a bit closer and Byakuya's heart started to race. "And then he tired to leave without even saying hello." He was really close now and Byakuya struggled to formulate logical thought. "What am I going to do with him?" _Kirei!_ Byakuya stared dazedly at the captain's smiling face, unable to move, speak or think. "I know. Close your eyes."

He obeyed.

Byakuya sat for long moments, his heart in his throat. Then soft lips pressed against his. Again he sat, unable to respond as Ukitake's mouth gently explored his. _Is this really happening?_ The captain withdrew slightly and Byakuya let out and uneven sigh, eyes opening dazedly. He wasn't quite sure why this was happening, or exactly _what_ was happening but he suddenly knew he wanted it to continue. Swiftly, before he had time to think things through or change his mind, he leaned forward and pressed his lips back onto the captain's. Ukitake put one hand behind Byakuya's neck, drawing him closer, and then opened his mouth to run his tongue along the boy's lips. Byakuya granted him entrance. Unsure of what to do, he was content to close his eyes and let the older man take the lead. He felt Ukitake's other arm circle his waist and draw him closer. He wondered briefly what to do with his hands. Then Ukitake trailed his nails over his nape and scalp and all remaining rational thought fled.

Feeling the boy's response, Ukitake deepened the kiss and trailed his fingers through the downy hair at his nape. His mouth moved over the boy's, tasting, licking, nipping. Byakuya leaned hungrily into the kiss. He wanted more. Ukitake withdrew again, leaving his lips cold in the breeze. Byakuya heard a quiet whimper. _Was that me?_ He opened his eyes to find Ukitake watching him from a cross-legged position against the tree.

Unsure, he stayed where he was, acutely aware of the heat and tension in his pelvis. He rocked back onto his heels and watched the captain watching him. _So beautiful._ He drank in the shining hair, the warm brown eyes, the slightly reddened lips. Ukitake cocked an eyebrow at him and he dropped his eyes, blushing. Then he looked back up and continued eyeing the ginning man. _So what now?_

Ukitake grinned at the boy's shy yet cocky stare, and then solved his dilemma by growling, "Get over here," grabbing him firmly and depositing the shocked boy in his lap. Then he went back to plundering his cherry lips. Byakuya straddled Ukitake's lap, overwhelmed by the feelings and sensations drawn from him by the experienced captain.

"You can touch me you know Byakuya-kun."

"H-Hai."

He reached hesitantly for Ukitake's hair, which still flowed over his shoulder. It had been drawing him all afternoon. He twisted his fingers into the silvery tail and he found it was just as silky and fine as he had imagined. He fisted his hand in it and in the soft fabric below and sent his other hand exploring. Fingers trailed along Ukitake's neck, over his shoulder and down his bicep before moving onto his chest. _He must be a lot stronger than he looks_. He brushed his hand over Ukitake's firm chest, cautiously skirting the nipple, to bring it to rest on his neck again. He shifted to sit more fully in the captain's lap, straightening his legs and tucking them around between his body and the tree. He snuggled closer into his embrace.

The unexpected pleasure of the friction at his groin made his gasp, exposing the tender skin of his throat to Ukitake's hungry mouth. Ukitake slid his hand down to loosen his uwagi and slid it open to expose more skin. His hands glided over the smooth, unblemished skin of the boy's torso and back. His mouth travelled down the pale pillar of his neck and, gently leaning the boy back, over his clavicles and chest. Byakuya squeezed his legs, tightening his grip and grinding his groin into Ukitake's pelvis. He could feel the evidence of Ukitake's arousal against his. He was lost in sensation unlike anything he had experienced before. Ukitake's hot mouth sucking and nipping across his chest almost overwhelmed him and he moaned with pleasure. Then Ukitake shifted his attention to his nipple, sending jolts of electricity to his groin. He ground down again and Ukitake bit down on the sensitive nub.

"Ukitake-taichou!" His voice rang through the trees with surprise.

Then from the road on the other side of the wall, "Byakuya-bocchan? Daijoubu? Where are you?"

Byakuya scrambled gracelessly from Ukitake's lap and gazed wildly around for the source of the voice of one of his personal guards.

"Byakuya-kun is with me. He's quite alright. Is there a problem?"

"No, Ukitake-taichou. Kuchiki-taichou requests his presence in his study before supper."

"Noted. He will be along presently."

"We are to bring him back."

"He will be along in a while. We are occupied with something at the moment."

"Hai, Ukitake-taichou."

Ukitake looked up at the obviously distressed boy. He looked like a boy caught doing…exactly what they had been doing. His face was flushed, his lips swollen and red and his erection tented the front of his hakama. His thoughts could have been written on his face.

"I can't go back like this." _If they see me like this…if Jiisan found out…_ Byakuya looked down at his rather obvious problem. It didn't show signs of going away any time soon. _What am I going to do?_ He swallowed.

"Let me help you with that." Ukitake's hands on his shoulders guided his back against a tree. "Quietly now, okay?" His hands travelled down to the waist of his hakama. Byakuya gazed wide eyed at the slightly disheveled captain kneeling in front of him. _What?_ His hakama were tugged quickly down, freeing his erection and he gasped at the cold.

"Shh." Ukitake came closer, his breath ghosting over Byakuya's sensitive member. _Is he going to..?_ The captain took him into his mouth. As the tight, wet heat closed over him it was all Byakuya could do to hold back the sounds in his throat. His nails scrabbled reflexively at the bark of the tree behind him. Ukitake alternated between sucking and licking; he kissed and teased at the sensitive tip. Byakuya bit desperately on his lower lip to remain silent, acutely aware of the guards waiting for him just a few meters away. After a while Ukitake began to bob over him, sucking gently, never taking his eyes off the boy's face. Byakuya's eyes were closed, his head thrown back against the tree. Ukitake took him even deeper in and his awareness of the world faded away. Unconsciously he thrust into the captain's mouth and Ukitake had to steady his hips with his hands to prevent choking. He withdrew briefly.

"Byakuya, look at me. I want to see your face." The youth turned passion glazed eyes to his, winding his fingers back into Ukitake's silky hair and pulling him closer again. He watched as Ukitake bobbed and sucked, eyes fixed on his. It was more erotic than anything he'd ever imagined. Tension coiled unbearably in his pelvis. A single moan escaped his lips.

"Byakuya-bocchan?"

He turned his head angrily toward the voice. "I'm coming!"

Ukitake laughed softly around him and the vibrations sent him over the edge. His vision clouded over and his knees went weak as his body released the tension in a sharp burst. Ukitake swallowed around him and continued sucking while the boy rode out his orgasm.

Byakuya leaned weakly against the tree, still lost in his completion. Ukitake neatly pulled the boy's yukata back up and plucked the bark from his hair and clothes. He leaned in to steal another hungry kiss and Byakuya tasted himself on the other's lips.

"You should go." Ukitake murmured. When the boy came back to himself he helped him upright and tugged his clothes back into position.

"What about you?" Byakuya looked at the now thoroughly disheveled captain. His hair tie was almost pulled out from all the tugging and his fine hair framed his face.

"I'll be fine." His still hungry eyes creased in a smile. "You can pay me back next time. Now you should go before they come looking for you." He took one last kiss and then pushed Byakuya in the direction of the gate.

Outside, the slightly concerned and bored guards leapt to their feet as their young master strode through the gate.

"Well? Let's go."

He strode off immediately and they had to hurry to keep up. A small predatory smile played on Byakuya' lips. _There will be a next time._ The guards shivered at the sight of their dour young master smiling. They wandered if they should tell him he was going the wrong way.


End file.
